Nitro IV
Nitro IV (AKA James Winters), was the fourth Nitro to be trained by Scorpio and one of Scorpio's most trusted accomplices out of the 6 Nitros. He was the 5th member of the Dark Defenders. Although, some people say that he was the 2nd member, due to the fact he was the second character created in the Scorpio universe. Description Nitro IV has dark brown hair sloping down like Aragorn from Lord of the Rings. On missions he wears his black, blue and purple colour scheme. This is a black and purple torso, purple arms and plain black trousers. He has a 'sheath' for his taser sticks either side of his waist. He also wears a black mask with red markings as shown to the right. Origin James Winters (Nitro IV), was a pilot on one of the Brigstone Line subs taking his parents and brother (Drake Winters) on a free trip around the ocean. Unfortunately, it was believed to be attacked by 'Waterdeath' and the submarine started to sink... James rapidly clambered into a scuba suit, smashed a section of the wall off, and lept out into the open ocean. James tried to rescue his parents but his father spoke to him, taking his last breath; "Save yourself, son." His parents were then completely in the water, floating there in sorrow, knowing they would be dead in the next few seconds from lack of oxygen, and so they did. James felt he was going to sleep as he got closer to the surface''. ''That's when the debris came. A floating section of wall came towards him, and he was knocked out for around 4 hours. James later woke up inside the Cavern on a medical bed with bright lights pointing at him. Scorpio was in front of him.That's when he met Scorpio, that's when the crime-fighting began... Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil LEGO Scorpio 3: All light turns dark Personality Nitro IV is friendly, funny, relatively reliable and trustworthy. However, he can be unpredictable and do something Scorpio doesn't let him do, like in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil, he grabbed a pistol off a desk and shot the Witch Doctor in the shoulder. Nitro then noted; "You know, I really did feel like I was gonna puke listening to that worm squeal just one last time. Now I don't have to deal with that anymore." The 4th Nitro tends to be rather friendly (if not hormonal), despite his grim past days. Like Scorpio, his main hideout is the Cavern. He likes to wear relatively skin-tight outfits and his weapon of choice is twin taser sticks. Nitro IV has a slight 'fondness' for Wildbeast and Jenny Steelbeak. He even tried to get together with both of them in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil, but completely failed. Abilities Nitro IV is an excelled swimmer and diver, due to his time working on a submarine. He is also very good at swimming in full clothing, very good at swimming whilst holding heavy objects, and very good at holding his breath. He is also very skilled at using and hacking computers, and famously managed to hack the Red Regiment in five minutes flat, and once had a 'one-on-one' duel with a cyber-terrorist, with the latter eventually being so distracted by the threat Scorpio was able to finally track him down in one evening after weeks of searching. Nitro IV is also very stealthy and able to tread very quietly - as opposed to the unfortunate disadvantage of size displayed by Scorpio. He once managed to take out a whole gang of armed thugs without even one shot being fired by either side. Weapons and Accessories The taser sticks shoot 16.7 charged electrical energy when on contact, making them incredibly lethal. The only (recorded) living things that won't be affected in any way by the taser sticks are Jake Steelbeak and Wildbeast. * Taser Sticks * Taser Gun * Grappling Gun * Stun Grenades * Sonic Grenades * Smoke Grenades * Explosive Gel (usually) Family Members Gregory Winters-Father Elizabeth Trafalgar-Mother Drake Winters-Brother Relationships Notes Quotes Gallery Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Dark Defenders Category:Teenagers Category:Nitros Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters